


Questões de Altura

by Rita_Rios



Series: Questões de Tédio [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Rios/pseuds/Rita_Rios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry morreu(mais ou menos). Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não vai se meter em confusão, especialmente quando encontra um meio gigante e pessoas de olhos negros(totalmente negros).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questões de Altura

**Questões de Altura**

As portas do trem se abriram e ele desembarcou. Mas não era exatamente um trem e sim um metrô. Ele não se lembrava de ir até a porta, nem mesmo das dezenas de pessoas ao seu redor. Parecia que não estava mais no trem branco, mas no mundo real. Seja qual "mundo real" for.

Só então notou que estava carregando uma maleta e vestindo um terno, não branco, mas preto como o da Morte. Odiava ternos, não importava se eram brancos, pretos, azuis ou verdes com bolinhas laranjas.

Ao abrir a maleta se deparou com a capa, a varinha e a pedra. Tinha que achar uma forma de carregá-las discretamente, sem envolver maletas e ternos de preferência.

Bom, já que estava aqui, tinha que descobrir onde aqui era e como ia viver. Seguir em frente e tudo isso. Apesar de saber disso, Harry estava sentado em um banco da estação de metrô e só conseguia pensar no afilhado gritando seu nome, nos amigos sempre ao seu lado e dos colegas com quem conviveu.

Afinal, ele acabou de morrer. Não devia ser errado tirar alguns momentos para lamentar sua vida perdida antes de começar uma nova.

**HPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSP**

Horas já haviam se passado e Harry fez algumas descobertas interessantes. Primeiro, ele estava nos Estados Unidos, uma cidade chamada Frankfort no estado de Kentucky. Não que isso ajudou em alguma coisa, porque ele sabia tanto dos Estados Unidos quando de Júpiter.

Segundo, ele descobriu o fato de que Morte estava certo. A única forma de ele usar magia era com as relíquias. O que era uma droga já que não eram objetos que ele gostaria de ficar mostrando por aí,mas talvez havia razões para ele não usar magia. Não que Harry soubesse quais fossem.

Pensando bem, isso o deixava meio irritado, morte devia ter dado um roteiro, indicação, mapa, placas de trânsito, qualquer coisa, mas ele só foi atirado no meio de um país que ele não conhecia que fica em um mundo que ele não sabia as regras.

Essa é com certeza uma daquelas coisas que ele pensava durante a vida que só acontecia com ele e ele tinha razão. Afinal, quem mais estava na lista de diversão da morte?

Mesmo assim, Harry pensava estar levando tudo numa boa. Com alguns feitiços de confusão ele conseguiu um quarto pra dormir em um motel da cidade. Nada requintado, mas melhor do que o banco de uma praça. Com ajuda de feitiços também conseguiu comer em uma lanchonete, o que só o fez sentir uma enorme falta de Monstro e sua cozinha. Foi assim que ele percebeu que estava ficando mimado com a vida que levava. Imaginou que isso poderia se tornar um problema, pois não sabia nada sobre esse lugar e devia ficar alerta. No entanto, apesar do seu treinamento de auror e prática, já fazia um tempo que a maior ação que tinha era pegar o elevador para seu andar. Tirando a sua morte,é claro.

Ele já tinha tido adrenalina suficiente para uma vida. Mas esse era o problema, não estava mais naquela vida, estava em outra, por isso decidiu ficar muito atento ao que aconteceria por ali. Não seria pego de surpresa.

**HPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSP**

Ele foi pego de surpresa!

Tá! Ele adimitia que pegou no sono, mas todo mundo merece dormir sem ser acordado por som de tiros de vez em quando, especialmente depois de morrer!

Mas lá estava ele em sua cama vendo dois caras em pé segurando armas que eles acabaram de disparar em um cara que ainda estava de pé e sorrindo com olhos totalmente negros. Não o tipo de olhos que tem a cor escura, não. Mas olhos sem nenhuma parte diferente de preto e Harry tinha que admitir enquanto segurava sua coberta como se fosse um garoto de cinco anos com medo do monstro no armário: isso era assustador!

Ficou pior quando um dos dois caras pegou uma faca e enfiou no de olhos negros (totalmente negros!) que caiu ao chão finalmente morto, algo que Harry estava tentando entender como aconteceu por uma faca ao invés das dez balas que o acertaram antes.

Os dois caras olharam Harry parecendo um pouco sem graça e Harry percebeu o estado lamentável de sua posição. Fez o possível para recuperar um pouco sua dignidade e levantou da cama com calma, desviou do corpo no chão e andou de cabeça erguida até os caras. Quando chegou, o mais baixo perguntou:

-Tudo bem baixinho?

…

Harry o olhou e olhou, e algo dentro dele começou a borbulhar. Baixinho. Esse cara chamou ele de baixinho!

Não entenda errado, Harry não era baixo, mas não era tão alto quanto gostaria. Esses dois com certeza são altos. Um deles parecia um meio gigante. Talvez fosse.

Depois de todo o tempo que ele passou tentando manter a calma e superar o fato de que estava em um lugar desconhecido, sem ninguém amigo ao redor, foi preciso só dois caras assustadores entrarem em seu quarto atirando em um terceiro cara assustador – que, agora que Harry pensava, estava muito perto da sua cama pra ser confortável – e o chamarem de baixinho pra ele ficar irritado. Hermione ficaria orgulhosa de seu controle.

-Baixinho!-Começou ele sussurrando.-Vocês vem aqui, não sei de onde, invadem o meu quarto junto com um maluco de olhos assustadores, atiram pra tudo quanto é direção, sujam meu lençol com sangue e ousam me chamar de BAIXINHO!

O meio gigante levantou os braços em sinal universal de rendição e disse:

-Eu não te chamei assim!

-Só a sua presença já é um insulto para uma pessoa de estatura normal!-Rugiu Harry apontando pra ele.

-Ei cara! Não fique todo nervosinho. Salvamos sua vida!-O mais baixo não sabia que havia algo errado no que tinha dito até Harry começar a rir. Mas a rir muito mesmo.

-Minha vida? Vocês salvaram a minha vida?!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chegaram meio atrasados, mas realmente...hahahahahahahahahaha, seria realmente horrível da minha parte morrer duas vezes em menos de 24 horas.

Os dois olharam um para o outro com um olhar claro em seus rostos: o cara é louco! Harry só riu ainda mais. Na verdade, essa situação de olhar e rir só parou quando uma garota linda entrou no quarto e jogou os três na parede com um sinal da mão.

Algo dizia a Harry que a situação era mais séria do que perecia.

-Os Winchester! Por que sempre que nos viramos nos deparamos com vocês?

Os olhos dela eram negros também. Que maravilha!

-Deve ser nossa má sorte!-Respondeu o mais baixo. A garota fez algo com a mão e o cara se contorceu de dor fazendo o meio gigante gritar:

-DEAN!

Harry agradeceu, pelo menos agora ele tinha os nomes dos invasores masculinos vivos: Dean e meio gigante!

Ele começou a rir de novo nesse pensamento e a garota olhou pra ele com aquelas coisas assustadoras que pareciam olhos e ele parou na hora.

-Sabe, nós sentimos algo especial e diferente no ar por aqui e viemos verificar. Como pode vir tanto poder de uma coisa tão pequena?

Qual o problema dessas pessoas com a altura dos outros? Era algum tipo de fetiche mundial?

-Você invade meu quarto e me prende na parede só pra me chamar de baixo?

-Ele é um pouco delicado sobre isso!-Disse o Dean, fazendo Harry lhe lançar um olhar irritado que é respondido com um sorriso.

O meio gigante parece chateado por estar no fogo cruzado e Harry percebe que não está tão grudado a parede quanto imaginava, já que conseguiu mover sua cabeça para a frente para ver o Dean.

A garota com olhos esquisitos parece notar também e reforça a sua prisão, mas Harry se afasta calmamente da parede, escorrega para a mão a varinha presa em seu pulso (truque ótimo pra esconde-la é deixar invisível) e a atordoa. Ele se ergue orgulhoso de seu feito e vira pros dois mais perto da parede, mas agora soltos, com um sorriso tranquilo só pra fazer uma careta ao vê-los apontando suas armas pra ele.

-Que saudade do tédio!

**HPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSP**

-Vocês querem realmente fazer isso? Acabei de livrar nossos traseiros?

-Mas como fez isso?- Perguntou o meio gigante.

Harry não soube bem o que dizer, então decidiu pela verdade já que feitiços de memória não eram algo que ele sabia fazer direito.

-Magia!

Não foi a coisa certa a dizer e ele logo reparou ao ver a carranca dos dois aumentar.

-Então é isso? Eles vieram te buscar porque acabou o tempo do acordo?

Harry olhou para Dean meio exasperado antes de dizer:

-Eu não sei de nenhum acordo e adoraria que me dissessem quem são eles! Mas pode começar me dizendo quem são vocês!

-Como você faz magia?-O altão parecia ser mais analítico.

-Com a varinha!-Os dois se olharam de novo antes da nova pergunta.

-Não, eu quis dizer como você conseguiu a magia?

-Como assim como consegui? Eu nasci com ela!

Isso pareceu tranquilizar e alarmar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Se é que isso é possível.

-O que você é?

-Sabe,é falta de educação perguntar algo assim, especialmente antes de se apresentar, Dean!

-Mas você já sabe meu nome!

-Mas não sei porque está apontando uma arma pra mim!

Isso pareceu constranger o gigante que abaixou a arma e falou:

-É melhor irmos pra outro lugar! Não sei porque estão demorando tanto pra vir aqui, mas assim que alguém aparecer e ver os dois no chão deve ser melhor estarmos bem longe daqui.

Os três se olharam, assentiram e Harry pegou uma bolsa de moedas no criado-mundo antes de segui-los pra seja lá onde for!

**HPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSP**

Isso foi há dois dias.

Agora Harry estava no banco de trás de um carro que Dean declara em absoluta adoração que é um Impala 67,seja lá o que isso significa. Harry não prestou muita atenção.

O que chamou a atenção do Harry foi o fato de eles acreditarem na história dele sobre a Morte, apesar da leve ameaça de que se ele sair da vista deles vai acabar morto, o que Harry sabia que seria difícil já que duvidava que eles podiam matá-lo se não o vissem. Esse pensamento específico o fez pensar em se cobrir com a capa, apropriadamente guardada jundo com a pedra dentro da bolsa de moedas agora ligada com um feitiço de corrente a ele, e sumir de vista. Mas ele não fez isso por um motivo: o outro cara no banco de trás com ele.

Não entedam errado, afinal o cara nem era exatamente um cara.

Assim que ele e os irmãos saíram do motel e se dirigiram para a lanchonete na qual ele havia comido mais cedo para conversar, outra pessoa se juntou a eles. Um cara usando um sobre tudo e com um olhar sereno e meio perdido que sabia quem ele era.

Harry não sabia quem ficou mais chocado com isso, ele ou os irmãos, mas seu choque se quadriplicou quando ele soube que o cara era um anjo. Choque que logo se converteu em fascinação de sua parte.

O mundo bruxo nunca foi religioso e apesar de comemorarem o natal o faziam mais como uma celebração de inverno do que como a tradição cristã mais recente. No entanto, Harry ainda se lembrava do garoto de cinco anos no armário em baixo da escada que pedia todas as noites que Deus o protegesse e lhe desse uma família de verdade.

E ali, ao lado dele, estava um anjo. Não havia prova maior da existência de Deus e Harry não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, mas não o impediu de querer saber mais. Apesar de parecer desconfortável sobre o tempo recente, Castiel gostava de falar de seu passado angelical. Um passado que ultrapassava centenas de anos.

Mas sua maior ligação ao Castiel se deu pelo fato de que, na primeira noite depois da madrugada trágica no motel, o anjo foi até ele depois de ter desaparecido por um tempo e disse:

-Eles estão bem, tristes, mas bem!

Harry não precisava que ele dissesse quem eram eles. Ele nem queria perguntar como Castiel conseguia se comunicar com seu mundo. Tudo que ele fez foi agradecer.

Ali no carro, nesse momento, Harry lembrava disso, enquanto os irmãos discutiam algo bobo na frente e Castiel tentava entender alguma coisa da cultura humana que eles falavam. Ao olhar pela janela e ver o pôr-do-sol, Harry sorriu e pensou:

-Talvez uma nova vida não seria tão ruim assim!

**HPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSP**

Uma semana de convivência com os Winchester e seu anjo da guarda foi extremamente cheia. Eles ainda não se separaram porque os demônios ainda estavam atrás do Harry.

Sim. Demônios! Aquelas pessoas com olhos estranhos. Harry quase teve um ataque quando soube, mas segurou a barra legal.

Quando ele disse que não matou a garota demônio, os irmãos ficaram preocupados, mais ainda quando começaram a aparecer demônios em todo canto que íam, mas que só figiavam de longe come se fossem atraídos ao mesmo tempo que temiam o poder de Harry.

Tudo que Harry pensava é que esse pode não ser o melhor mundo pra ele.

Não que ele não gostasse dos irmãos e Castiel, talvez até chegassem a ser amigos um dia, mas demônios não era o tipo de companhia e perseguidores que ele gostaria de ter. Sem ofensa a eles ou nada, mas tinha sempre alguém o olhando e nem precisavam usar os olhos negros pra isso ser assustador. Pior, estavam causando problemas pros Winchester também e pelo que ele ouvia das conversas sussurradas, eles já tinham problemas demais pra lidar.

Por isso, ele se afastou um pouco do local onde os outros estavam, colocou a capa de invisibilidade e foi para um lugar vazio, sem ser vigiado.

Assim que chegou em um depósito sem ninguém por perto, ele tirou a capa, chamou Morte e esperou. Ele não apareceu.

Duas horas depois ele voltou para o lugar onde estavam hospedados e se surpreendeu de novo.

**HPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSP**

O lugar estava infestado de demônios que abriam caminho pra ele passar. Quando chegou no quarto dos irmãos os viu falar com um cara e sentiu a energia vindo dele. Também um demônio, mas muito mais forte que os outros.

-Finalmente me encontro com nossa nova celebridade! Muito prazer, es sou Crowley, Rei do Inferno.

Tanto as palavras quanto o tom de sarcasmo o lembravam de Snape, mas havia algo muito ruim nesse ser a sua frente.

-Então,não me dá a honra de seu nome?-Diz ele se curvando zombeteiramente para Harry.

Harry olhou os irmãos que pareciam com raiva, Castiel longe de ser encontrado, e percebeu que eles não saíam do lugar, mas se esforçavam pra isso.

-O que fez a eles?

-Só um pequeno feitiço para impedi-los de me atacar! Preciso me precaver! Sabe como é?

Ele diz isso de forma tão leve, como se estivesse acostumado a lidar com os rapazes e isso fez Harry rir, o demônio não parece gostar.

-Por que a risada?

-Só imaginando quantas vezes eles te derrotaram pra você precisar prendê-los.

-Muitas vezes!-Disse Dean. Então eles podem falar, mas não mover o resto do corpo. Interessante.

-Você podia me ensinar esse feitiço um dia!

-Mas é claro, seria um prazer! Logo depois que você vier comigo!

-E por que eu iria com você?-Perguntou zombando como o demônio não parou de fazer com ele.

-Porque você não tem outra opção!

Sam,que Harry ainda chamava carinhosamente de meio gigante, parecia alarmado quando gritou:

-Ele não vai cair nessa Crowley. Sai daqui Harry!

-Mas tudo que eu quero é ter Harry aqui pra uma conversa!-Diz o demônio com calma.-Tenho certeza que podemos ser grandes amigos!

-Prefiro morrer!

-Isso pode ser arranjado!

-Com certeza!-Disse com firmeza uma terceira voz bem familiar.-Desculpe o atraso, estava apreciando seu desespero de longe, mas acho que é hora de interferir.

Harry quis mandá-lo para o inferno, mas considerando a situação atual não parecia ser boa ideia.

Crowley parecia nervoso ao ter Morte em frente a ele. Olhou pra Harry e disse:

-Até a próxima!-Saiu logo depois, acompanhado de seus amiguinhos fumacentos.

Sam e Dean foram liberados e suspiraram de alívio, iam agradecer Morte, mas ele os deteu erguendo a mão.

-Não estou aqui por vocês!

-Pensei que não viria! Afinal, eu não sou seu mestre.

-Não, não é! Mas essa perseguição com demônios é tão banal e clichê que decidi atender seu pedido!

-Que pedido?-Interrompeu Dean.

Harry os olhou e sorriu.

-Obrigado por tudo que tem feito! Mas eu não posso ficar aqui!-Quando pareciam que iam dizer algo para contestar, Harry continuou.-Esse obviamente não é meu mundo e minha presença aqui bagunça muito as coisas. É melhor eu ir.

-Como isso vai acontecer?-Perguntou Sam timidamente.

-Da única forma que alguém pode facilmente deixar um mundo.-Disse Morte olhando suas unhas.-Ele vai morrer. De novo!

Dean e Sam pareciam meio abalados, mas Harry só disse:

-Eu vou ficar bem! Sério! Não vai ser a primeira vez. Deem lebranças ao Castiel de minha parte. E boa sorte com os demônios!

Harry deu um leve tchau com a mão que foi respondido pelos dois com acenos. Então Morte o tocou e ele não soube mais.

**HPSPHPSPHPSPHPSP**

**Um dia depois em um Iimpala 67...**

-Isso foi muito estranho!-Disse Dean olhando a estrada.

Sam deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

-Não mais do que estamos acostumados!

Dean deu de ombros concordando enquanto parava em um sinal vermelho. A frente deles, o Sol ia em direção ao horizonte e, lembrando da mania de Harry de olhar o por-do-sol todos os dias, ele falou:

-Mas, tenho que admitir, vou sentir falta do anão!

Sam bateu nele e Dean olhou pra ele indignado. O mais novo apenas sorriu e disse:

-Era o que ele faria se estivesse aqui!

-Tanto faz, meio gigante!

E assim, os dois começaram a discutir enquanto o carro voltava a andar. Alguns minutos depois, tudo que se podia ouvir de dentro do Impala 67,era música do AC/DC.

**HPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSPHPSP**

**Em um canto qualquer do Universo (qualquer universo)...**

-O que achou dos Winchester?

-Por isso me mandou pra lá, pra conhecê-los?

-Sim, queria que você soubesse o que eu já tive que aguentar com aqueles dois!

-Vai começar a reclamar como um bebê chorão?

Morte o olhou e disse:

-Devia respeitar seus superiores!

-Ou o que? Vai me matar?-Harry riu achando graça.-Além disso,você pode ser a toda poderosa morte, mas não é meu chefe, não é meu superior.

Morte sorriu sinistramente e disse:

-Em altura eu sou!

Harry deu um grito indignado!

**Continua...**


End file.
